Morale
Morale is a system that is commonly used in mobile or social gaming apps. "Morale" is its official name, although it is commonly referred to as "stamina" or "energy" as well. It is displayed as yellow, golden thunderbolts in the upper left corner. Function Generally spoken, morale is required each time a battle is started. However, there are systems and exceptions that do not require any morale. If a player is out of morale, he cannot use certain game functions. The mechanism most probably prevents heavy botting or limitless grinding. Amount Upon first starting the game, the player has a pool of 20 morale to spend. They do not fill back up until the player has dropped below 5 morale. The maximum amount of morale in normal game play is 5, although more can be stored, just like at the beginning of the game. However, it is not recommended to fill up beyond 5 morale as it will deactivate the refill function by time and is considered as a waste of money or elixir. Refilling As already stated, morale can be refilled by several means: Time 1 morale is regenerated every 30 minutes. The time appears to be synced with the clock and happens automatically. It is possible to set a push notification when the morale has been fully recharged. Gold A certain amount of gold is required to refill morale with gold. The amount of gold depends on your main heroes' level; at level 60, each replenishment will cost 15,000 gold. The cost for recharging also increases if the morale has been refilled several times per day already before. The increase occurs after 100 refills with gold, and increases every 100 gold-refills thereafter. Main Character Level Up Morale is refilled back to 5 each time the main character reaches a new level. This method can be only used until the main character reaches max. level (currently 60) and is not a reliable way to refill morale in the end content. Elixir Elixirs are items that can be obtained in-game by various means. They are available from mission rewards, bonus rewards, events and from boxes. One elixir is consumed to replenish one morale. Usage Generally spoken, nearly every fight with a monster requires morale. There are upcoming systems that will require morale, too. Systems that require morale *Starting a regular fight *Starting a fight in Chaos Tower * Exploration Systems that do not require morale *Hero Wars * Guild Wars *Coliseum/Duel *Starting a fight with a Chaos Boss * Any other game function that is non-combative Usage tips It is not recommended to refill your morale with elixir at lower levels. It is more effective to use gold to recharge as long as one is able to do that. Especially when challenging the tower on repeat battle, it makes more sense to use the money gained from selling equipment than using elixir. While on first sight and due to prejudices from other games, it may appear to be a very hindering system, it is still possible to play nearly all day non-stop if refilled sparingly. Category:In Progress